


我不准任何人欺负你    （上）

by LeftAtrium



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftAtrium/pseuds/LeftAtrium
Relationships: 周九良 - Relationship, 孟鹤堂 - Relationship, 良堂
Kudos: 15





	我不准任何人欺负你    （上）

冬日的雨肆无忌惮的打在车窗上，车内开着暖风，侧窗玻璃上凝结了一层厚厚的水雾，橘黄色的灯光被水雾打散一颗一颗地缀在深色车窗玻璃上，像极了天空炸开的烟花。用鹿皮擦干水珠，周九良看到了一个小小的身影窝在小区的门口，躲在警卫室的窗口下，屋檐挡不住雨滴，湿了身上了灰色的羽绒服，周九良掐灭了半支没有燃尽的烟挎上包，“啪”得一声打开黑色的商务伞，罩在孟鹤堂的身上。  
湿漉漉的头发软趴趴的趴在头顶，遮住了一双水蒙蒙的眼睛，双唇冻到泛白，双臂紧紧地箍着微微颤抖的身体，抬起头来看着一身利落深青色黑色西装外边罩着黑色过膝羽绒服的周九良，拽着裤缝轻轻地晃着:“九良……”  
“你这样出来，不怕被人发现？”周九良将公文包递给抓伞的左手，利落的将羽绒服脱下来罩在孟鹤堂的身上，撩开额前的头发漏出光洁的额头，细长卷翘的睫毛上挂着晶莹的水珠，那双眼睛里藏着被乌云遮住的繁星:“哭什么，别哭了！”一手揽过身板儿比自己薄的孟鹤堂，冲着门口的保安孙九芳点头示意了一下，走进了小区。  
这个小区是全市有钱人的聚集地，孙九芳认得这里的每一个人，甚至熟知每一个人的伴侣，比如A3栋别墅的老总领回来的和昨天的那个不一样，再比如B4栋老总今天车上坐了两个衣着暴露的女的，但今天最劲爆的莫过于现在炽手可热的江阴房地产公司董事长钻石王老五当代单身贵族周九良领回来了一个柔弱娇小的……明星，居然是大明星孟鹤堂！如果不是身为保安的职业操守，此时周九良包养孟鹤堂的事情早就传遍了各大网络，占据头版头条了，孙九芳只能在心里暗暗尖叫。  
孟鹤堂靠在周九良的怀里，躲在宽大的伞下，周九良把伞往孟鹤堂那边靠了靠，冬雨落在伞上，顺着伞骨打湿了周九良的右肩，周九良一路揽着孟鹤堂走到了自己的家。  
地暖熏蒸的整个屋子暖乎乎的，孟鹤堂被裹在带着周九良淡淡柑桔香的羽绒服里，寒冷的身子逐渐的回暖。  
“穿上，新的！”周九良扶着孟鹤堂坐在门口的玄关座椅上，替孟鹤堂脱下进了水的皮鞋，搓了搓被雨水泡凉的掌心塞进了崭新的毛绒拖鞋里:“怎么搞成这个样子？”烘干的白色浴巾罩在孟鹤堂的头顶，周九良轻柔地擦着孟鹤堂湿漉漉的头发，像极了触碰一件稀世珍宝小心翼翼。  
“我想你了……”孟鹤堂低垂着头扣着手掌，把双膝抱在怀里轻轻地啜泣。  
周九良揉着孟鹤堂半干的头发，揽入怀里，孟鹤堂也顺手环上了周九良的腰身，一抽一抽地偷偷地哭:“他们欺负你了？”  
下巴搁在周九良软乎乎的肚子上，几根发丝落在额前，大眼睛眨巴眨巴地仰头看着周九良，喉结滚动压住了又要溢出的眼泪:“没有……”  
“那你怎么了，最近不是要拍夜戏，你嘱咐我，不要找你的！”周九良倒了一杯红酒，陷坐在黑色皮质沙发里，捏着高脚杯晃着，孟鹤堂的头发被擦到半干，从脚底板到全身变得暖融融的。  
孟鹤堂窝在周九良的怀里，身上的衣服虽然半干但还是潮湿地黏糊糊的:“我湿透了，能洗洗澡吗？”  
“去吧！二楼！”周九良用酒杯点了点二楼。  
“嗯……好……”  
微烫的水从花洒里落下来将微凉的身子浇了个透，双手将头发抓到头顶，水滴从顺着线条分明的胸肌滑进匀称漂亮的腹肌，白色茉莉花香的沐浴露在掌心推开，在小腹揉开，顺着肤白如藕的小臂笔直纤细的小腿抹遍了全身，周身萦绕着淡淡的茉莉花香……忘记了给周九良要干净的衣服来换，索性拿过了周九良搭在洗衣机上的白色衬衣……  
“我，洗好了……”米色毛绒拖鞋踩在楼梯上，顺着旋转的楼梯一步一步地走了下来，周九良坐在沙发上眼看着盈盈一握的脚腕闯入视线，颀长水润修长的秀腿在自己白色衬衣下晃来晃去，孟鹤堂穿周九良着白色的衬衣有些宽大，堪堪遮住圆润的屁股，从楼梯上晃下来:“我……洗好了，你要去吗？”  
领口的一颗扣子没有系，半漏香肩，精致的锁骨在修长的脖颈下引诱着周九良的视线，周九良拽过抱枕盖在不该有反应的地方:他还要拍夜戏呢！  
孟鹤堂握着红酒的醒酒器塌下身子来为周九良蓄了红酒，周九良越过松弛的衣服领口看到了胸前挺立的红樱，乖巧的立在白皙的胸脯上，周九良嗅到了孟鹤堂身上的茉莉花香，香气混着酒气在体内灼烧，点燃了每一个流淌在体内的每个细胞……  
周九良一把握住孟鹤堂的手腕，用力拽到自己怀里，撞进结实的胸膛，红酒漾出来撒在白色的衬衣上洇湿了一片:“你是在诱惑我吗？孟哥……”周九良纤长的食指挑起孟鹤堂的下巴，漏出光滑的下颌线，粉薄的唇被小巧的舌尖舔舐过像是带着晨露的玫瑰花瓣……周九良对着唇瓣就吻了下去，舌尖开启唇缝，挑起舌头，将小舌含在嘴里轻轻地吮，刺激津液分泌了整个口腔，从嘴角流下细细的一条，滑入了脖颈，周九良掐着孟鹤堂的后颈，孟鹤堂靠着周九良宽厚的手掌后仰，漏出光滑白皙的天鹅颈，周九良顺着一路啄吻，啃咬突兀的锁骨:“你不用拍夜戏了吗？”周九良扒开衬衣只能吻到软绵的胸脯，一颗一颗地解开衬衣上小扣子太过于浪费时间，周九良直接粗糙的扯开，白色扣子崩落在黑色皮质沙发上，甚是扎眼。  
周九良把孟鹤堂压在沙发上，叼着小巧可爱的乳尖轻轻地研磨，直到红肿挺立，舌头顺着肉粉色的乳晕打圈，从上到下舔舐吮吸……另一个也不放过，被周九良握在掌心把玩、揉捏……顺着柔和腰线摸到松软的腰眼，一掐，柔软的腰身上挺贴上了周九良滚烫的小腹:“我不想演戏了……他们总是欺负我……”  
周九良听到这里来了气，自己捧在手掌心儿的人，十指不沾阳春水的人儿居然在剧组受了欺负，淋了雨湿漉漉的来找自己……  
周九良按着孟鹤堂的膝盖，将白皙的两条腿岔开，花朵儿一般地方早就变得湿漉漉，小口一开一合，一呼一吸……  
周九良双手钳住孟鹤堂的手臂放在了头顶，手臂内测有两处青紫，像是被人掐过:“这是怎么回事儿？”  
“他们……”  
“乖……”周九良揉了揉额角，吻了额头:“伺候好我，我对付他们……”一伸手指没入后穴，甬道潮湿而温暖，穴肉呼朋引伴一拥而上招呼老朋友，热烈而迫切，往里簇拥着，周九良从善如流地伸进去了第二根第三根手指，推开肠壁堆叠的皱褶，刺激着肠液的分泌，手指在甬道内搅动，皮质沙发没有抓的东西，在身侧摸了两把还是抓住了周九良粗壮的肩膀:“九良……嗯……”一声声的娇喘如同令人上瘾的毒药，让周九良欲罢不能。将手指抽出来，指尖被湿滑的淫液打湿，塞满了指缝，猛然抽出来的手指，穴口来不及收缩，依然张开小口，缓缓地留着淫液在沙发上洇湿了一小摊水渍……  
解开了裤子，利落地褪下板正贴身的西装裤子，落在了腿弯，胀大的性器终出场迫不及待，宽大的手掌从两侧的窄腰伸进去拖起腰身，双腿自然而然的岔开，开门迎宾。  
性器钻进甬道，将肠道的皱襞撑到最大，温暖的甬道紧紧地贴合着性器的，裹着性器的突兀的动脉，宽厚的手掌托起孟鹤堂的屁股一下一下撞击着身下娇软的孟鹤堂，囊带撞击着阴部……胸膛里的娇喘和轻声的呼唤是良好的催情剂，扶着孟鹤堂纤软的腰肢全部射在了腔内，灌满了孟鹤堂的小腹，疲软的孟鹤堂咚的一声砸在了皮质沙发上，不住的喘息让胸膛不住的起伏:“九……九良……我会怀孕吗？”  
周九良蹭着孟鹤堂泛红的脸颊，揪了揪红到滴血的耳垂:“放心，还不到时候……”  
孟鹤堂弯成了一只虾子，抱着双膝，把头埋进怀里偷偷的啜泣，周九良把手伸进臂弯绕过腋下将孟鹤堂打横抱起来:“乖，去床上睡……床上软……”  
松软的棉被裹着娇软的胴体，孟鹤堂往被子里钻了钻，拽着枕头沉沉的睡过去。  
“谁打了他？”  
“……”  
“好……那他也不必在娱乐圈待了！”  
“……”  
“我让他滚出娱乐圈，听不懂吗？”  
“……”  
“安排一个节目！我和他的……”  
“……”  
周九良摁断了电话，调至了勿扰模式，掀开被子贴着孟鹤堂光滑的脊背躺了进去:“谁都不可以欺负你！”  
  



End file.
